Can't Be Broken
by EirSensei
Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya are captured and locked in a cell together. What will Byakuya do when Ichigo is the only one tortured by their captors? He claims he will not break, but a person can only take so much pain before they crack, right? Can Byakuya find a way to escape, before the Substitute Shinigami is tortured to death? Rated M, just in case. Not Yaoi, but will contain fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**A/N:** So, I kinda failed at finishing my last story. With good reason. I had an awful person post a very unpleasant review. I ended up deleting the story on which the review was given, and had no motivation to continue my other one. That first bad review is always rather traumatic. Anyway, I fully intend to keep up with this story ^.^

It's gonna be mainly fluffy stuff, nothing mature. I will let you know if that happens to change XD

Oh and **Warnings**! Gore, ByaIchi fluff, um...tortured Ichigo. I'll warn you later on anything else.

 **Disclaimer** : I, sadly, do not own Bleach, nor any characters here-in.

Chapter One: Captured

He wasn't sure how many hours had passed before the doors squealed open once again. His captors laughed as they threw in a beaten body back into the cell.

"We'll see ya again tomorrow, shinigami!" Rasped a greasy looking fellow before he slammed the door.

Darkness engulfed the room, leaving the two shinigami alone. Byakuya glanced back to the young man lying on the dirty floor, concern momentarily breaking his stoney mask. The body hadn't moved since they had tossed him back into the cell.

Byakuya carefully prodded the man's shoulder, doing his best to avoid the open wounds that showed through the torn shihakusho. The man stirred at the touch.

"Kurosaki."

"Tch, what's the matter, Byakuya? Don't look so worried. It'll take tons more than what they can dish, to break me," Ichigo murmured when he noticed the noble's knitted brow.

Hearing the exhausted voice of the substitute shinigami only served to worsen Byakuya's worry. Ichigo noticed the older man's frown and laughed. His laugh was cut short, however, when his breathing hitched and he began coughing violently.

Byakuya watched the struggling teen for a moment before taking pity on the teen, and reached out to help him sit up.

"Your false bravado would seem more realistic if you followed through with you words, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya intoned.

"Heh, you can't even call me Ichigo in a situation like this, huh?" Ichigo gasped between coughs.

"This situation does nothing to hamper my manners, unlike your brazen self."

"Heh," was all Byakuya heard before he felt Ichigo's full weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see that the young man had passed out.

He slowly shifted so he could gently lower the boy to the ground. After he was sure the young man would not wake, he began to inspect Ichigo's wounds. As much as he tried to remain stoic, he couldn't help but grimace at the gore before him.

Ichigo's skin was marred with bruises and deep bloody gashes. Probably from a whip, no doubt they beat him with fists as well. Some of the gashes oozed clear liquid along with the blood. His masked continued to slip as he remembered the agonized screams that had echoed down the halls only hours before. Now he could see the damage that had caused such pained cries. His fist clenched as he grew angered at the cruelty bestowed upon the boy before him.

Byakuya forced himself to calm down, before he reached inside for his healing kido. The reiatsu suppressing collar about his neck made it hard to activate the simplest kido spell, but after a few minutes of concentration he managed to activate the tiniest amount of healing kido. He began to heal the heavier bleeding wounds.

He used the teen's already shredded kosode to bind the wounds that weren't as concerning. When he was done, he leaned against the wall and observed the sleeping teen. Ichigo's ever present scowl had impossibly deepened, alerting Byakuya to the amount of pain the boy was in.

"How can you laugh, when it's obvious how much pain you are in?" Byakuya whispered to the silent cell.

 **EirSensei:** Annnd the first chapter is complete! I'm sorry its so tiny and short. I will try to make longer chapters. I was just so excited that I was actually writing something halfway decent ^.^ I seriously hope that I won't become one of those authors that abandon their pieces. I hope you enjoyed this piece so far. Let me know what you think!

Oh, and if you still don't know what these words mean, then shame on you! ;) Lol.

 **Kosode** \- is a basic Japanese clothing for men and women. Here it refers to the "shirt" part of the Shihakusho.

 **Shihakusho** \- the traditional clothing set the shinigami wear.

 **Shinigami** \- Death God, or Soul Reaper.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

**A/N:** Woot! Here's chapter two! Thank you to all who have graced this story with your eyes. You're views/visits have encouraged me greatly. A special thanks to **countrylovinfangir** **l,** for your review, and to those who have added this story to your watch list. It is for you that I continue to let my mind wander in the world of Bleach.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Bleach. The wonderful wizard Tite Kubo is whom it belongs to.

… **..**

Chapter Two- Shock

There were two things Ichigo noticed as he slowly regained consciousness. One, his body hurt a lot less, and two, a warm pressure on his forehead. His brow furrowed as he worked to open his eyes. It took a good about of struggling and concentration before he managed ht crack his lids enough to vaguely lake out his surroundings.

He tried moving his head to the side but the weight on his forehead prevented him from doing so. His arms ached horribly, but he managed to maneuver one to investigate the warmth atop his head.

His eyes widened in surprise when his fingers brushed against a gloved hand. He froze in fear, momentarily too afraid to look toward the owner of the stray limb. When he finally managed to glance over, he was met with a rare sight. Byakuya was leaning against the cell wall, his head was titled to the side to rest against a shoulder, and his hand, obviously, rested on Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo held his breath as he lay still. He took a few seconds to observe the peacefully sleeping noble before decided he should avoid waking the noble to the awkward situation. He carefully lifted the noble's hand from his head as he tried shifting away from the sleeping captain. As he turned, though, his body's numerous unhealed injuries protested loudly, causing Ichigo to groan loudly. He dropped Byakuya's hand in favor of clutching his aching ribs.

Despite being lost in a pain filled haze, he felt Byakuya jolt awake as his hand landed back atop his head. The pain slowly receded, and Ichigo looked up at the now wide awake captain, who had, thankfully, removed his hand upon waking. "Sorry, Byakuya, didn't mean to wake you," Ichigo kept his eyes averted as a slight blush of embarrassment colored his face.

Byakuya merely grunted in reply before observing the teen lying beside him, "How are you feeling?" A slight tone of concern for the younger shinigami colored his usual cold tone.

Ichigo once again stared at the noble in shock. He definitely heard he concern lacing the stoic man's voice. "I must have been pretty bad off, if you're concerned about me. Don't worry though, I feel fine compared to last night." As if to prove himself, Ichigo forced himself to sit up. He couldn't avoid gritting his teeth as his body screamed in pain. He'd rather that, than alerting the other man to how much it had really hurt to complete that simple action. He couldn't, however, hide the gasping breaths as he waited for the pain to ease.

"You should rest while you can, Kurosaki Ichigo. Let you injuries heal however much they can before they return." Byakuya stated after watching the teen's tough act. It was painfully obvious how much it had hurt the teen to move.

"Yeah, yeah, like I said before, I'm fine. It'll take way more than what these guys can dish out to break me. I'm pretty durable, you know." Ichigo replied with a smirk.

Byakuya frowned in reply. He opened his mouth to release yet another lecture, but was cut off when the cell door suddenly squealed open. Byakuya stood up at the sound and looked towards the substitute shinigami. He watched as Ichigo's body tensed when their captors waltzed into the small cell.

The greasy man from before looked over at the noble before snapping his fingers. "You need not be so jumpy dear prince," he sneered at Byakuya. "We won't be needing you during our _sessions._ You're here only as a witness. We can't have you getting in our way of _playing_ with this young fellow. We need someone from the other side to verify the breaking of the strongest hero." He then turned to the two figures that had entered at his signal. "Shackle him. Just one hand, I don't care if he moves a bit. Just make sure he can't interfere."

Byakuya stiffened as the man's subordinates grabbed his arms and dragged him the few feet to the back of the cell. A heavy shackle was locked around one wrist, successfully limiting his range of movement. A couple feet of chain allowed him sit or stand, any other movement was almost impossible.

Once the man was satisfied he wouldn't interfere, he motioned the two helpers toward the teen. Byakuya clenched his fists as they grabbed the defenseless teen and dragged him out the door. He caught a tight encouraging smile from the teen just before the door closed.

…..

 **EirSensei:** I hope you have enjoyed chapter two! I hope it turned out a bit longer, I like long chapters. Anyway don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Tortured

**My Beloved Reviewers:**

 **NightStory:** Thank you ^.^ I also feel bad for making Ichigo suffer pitifully...but I sorta really enjoy it . Especially when it's with Byakuya as a witness XD We're all weird when it comes to our inner fangirl/boy XD

 **countrylovinfangirl:** Thanks! I'm working as fast as I can! It's hard trying to balance writing and work. I've spaced off way to many times into the land of fiction when I'm supposed to be working XD

 **Guests of Mine:** Many thanks to your encouraging reviews! They are my motivation ^.^

 **A/N:** Yeah, poor Ichi… Anyway I worked hard to pull this chapter from the infinite cosmos that is my mind. (I currently have four separate worlds going on in there, one being reality, two fanfics, and a fantasy/romance story). I still need to find a name and back story for Mr. Villain, I'll edit my previous chapters when I do finally get his character together. Till then its up to your imagination! (I'll have him identified by the next chapter lol).

Oh, and this story takes place after Aizen stuff, I think. Not quite to when Ichigo loses his powers.

 **Warnings:** Still gore, and ByaIchi fluff. Not much else right now.

 ** _Italics- Hallucinations_**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

…

Chapter Three: Tortured

He tried to keep his brave face on as they grabbed him and dragged him from the cell. He even tried giving Byakuya a reassuring smile, though he wasn't sure how convincing it was. When the door closed off his view of the older shinigami, he couldn't help the slight tremors that his increasing fear produced.

H had been fine when he was with the shinigami captain, maybe it was his ever-calm demeanor, or that Ichigo knew he was practically indestructible, that kept him from completely freaking out at their situation. Now that he was alone with his captors, with no means of defense, he was terrified. He would not, of course, show his captors how truly weak he felt. He would be fine, so long as he kept his tough act up or until they could find a way to escape.

His thoughts ended abruptly when they stopped in front of an open door. Inside was the same sterile white room as yesterday. Though yesterday it had been soaked in his blood. Today it was just as spotless as before they had begun yesterdays "session." He still couldn't erase the images of the gleaming torture devices that had lined the trays next to the metal table, nor the memory of the intense pain that still echoed through is body. Today, only a single syringe lay on the tray by the table. He shuddered at the thought of what could be inside it.

His sight of the offending room was suddenly blocked as, who he recognized as the leader, stepped into his line of vision. "Today we have a fun little toy to try, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm sure we'll enjoy it immensely. Strap him down."

Ichigo flinched as his almost bare back hit the cold surface of the metal table. Restraints were locked into place around his wrists and ankles, successfully hindering any form of movement.

"I can't wait to see what this poison does to a hybrid. Its a powerful hollow venom that causes mild hallucinations to normal shinigami. It hasn't yet been tested on human or hollow, of which you are both. This should be very interesting," his captor whispered as he lifted the syringe.

Ichigo's wide eyes locked onto the needle in the man's hand as it neared his skin. He squirmed as the needle pricked his arm. The man paused and leaned close once more. "Of course we'll help with the _visions_. Wouldn't want them to be too good now do we?" He said lowly as he plunged the needle the rest of the way into Ichigo's arm.

He could feel the liquid entering his system. It burned through his veins like liquid fire, igniting painfully as it spread through his body. His vision blurred and the lights began to dim, he heard the man start whispering something by his ear. He tugged at his restraints as his mind slowed.

"Your friends despise you, substitute shinigami. They know about your hollow, they don't trust you to keep sane while keeping him under control. Two of them have already watched rampage before, they frightened, scared of you. You won't be able to protect them from your hollow. What if he gets loose again?"

"No!" Ichigo protested weakly. "S-Shiro made a promise. We made a deal, he won't hurt my friends. Last time was an accident."

"The world of a hollow means nothing to the shinigami. That's why you haven't told all of them."

 _He was back on the roof of Los Noches, the ground was soaked in red. He looked around, horrified at the amount of blood. He glanced down at his hands, only they weren't his. Sharp claws had replaced his human hands, and they were dripping red. His arms were covered to his elbows in the warm red liquid. He didn't want to turn around. Didn't want to see what he had done._

 _He moved slowly, painfully so, as he turned. His eyes widened in shocked horror. Two figures lay in a growing pool of red. Orange and black hair giving away the identity of the two figures. Gaping holes in their stomachs answered any questions as to what happened. He tried to remember what happened, but only remembered blinding, burning rage._

 _It had been him. He had let rage take over and had killed the people he was meant to protect. It hadn't been his hollow, it had been him. He was the one who lost control. He remembered the rage, so his hollow hadn't taken over. He clutched at his waist length hair and screamed._

A malicious grin spread across the captor's face as the teen before him trashed on the table, lost in a realistic nightmare. He jumped slightly when the teen let out a very hollow-like roar. He grinned wider. "Who would've thought his hollow would make an appearance! This is indeed entertaining. We should throw him back into the cell with the other shinigami, who knows what will happen between the hollow and shinigami captain? Will they fight? Either way the shinigami can watch his savior suffer. The poison shouldn't wear out for a few hours."

The two guards nodded before removing the restraints and dragging the still shuddering teen back to the cell.

…

 **EirSensei:** Hope you enjoyed ^.^ I'll have a surprise guest in the next chapter...well not so surprising as I'm sure you've already guessed.

 **Voice from behind:** Tch, King looks pitiful right now. If he keeps it up I'm gonna kick his a-

 **EirSensei:** Hush! You aren't supposed to come out till next chapter!

 **Voice:** Yeah, yeah…

...

That was a sadly short chapter...Sorry.

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4: Visitor

**A/N:** Apologies for the belated update. Online classes have started up again and my mind is a bit busy thinking for school. It seems my mind can only be in so many places at once, and though I may be later in updating, I assure you, I have not once forgotten my readers. I present to you a masterpiece wrought from the depths of my too busy brain. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach... well I do have several Bleach items in possession…:P

...

Chapter 4

Byakuya sighed as he sat against the back wall of the cell. The shackle around his wrist certainly made moving difficult, not to mention, it was unbearably uncomfortable.

He was startled from his thoughts when a hollow-like scream echoed all around. The sound sent chills down his spine as he realized who it belonged to. If he had never met the hollow before, he would never have recognized the voice. Silence followed the lone chilling roar, adding to Byakuya's unease. Yesterday it had been a torrent of agonized screams that reached his ears.

Today there had been silence, only broken by a single scream. A scream that didn't belong to only Ichigo. Whatever they were doing to the boy had to be horrific. Byakuya knew he needed to find a way out, or at least a way to alert Soul Society to their location. Ichigo wasn't fooling him with his heroic tough act. He knew the teen had to be terrified, a child of his age could only take so much cruelty before he broke forever.

They needed a way out, before the damage they inflicted became irreparable.

The familiar squeal of the rusty door suddenly filled the air again, and Ichigo was once again deposited on the cold cell floor. This time, however, the boy was writhing uncontrollably, seemingly lost in some nightmarish torture.

"Have fun, princess, You might have a visitor soon, if he hasn't already broken free." One of the men snickered as he slammed the door.

Byakuya waited until the captors left before kneeling beside struggling teen. He had to lean forward a bit before he could reach Ichigo's shaking shoulder. He full intended on infusing what little healing kido he could manage, but as soon as his hand touched Ichigo's shoulder, the boy flinched further away before stilling.

The noble withdrew his hand as the teen slowly got to his hands and knees, his face still hidden from the captain's view. When he finally did turn his head, Byakuya gasped in shock. A white bone mask covered Ichigo's left eye, and his once warm brown eyes were now the black and gold coloring of a hollow. It shocked Byakuya even more when he realized the hollow's expression was that of pure fear, rather than the crazed look from when they first met.

"Why are you here, hollow?" Byakuya asked, drawing further back in case the hollow decided to rampage.

He wasn't answered immediately, instead the hollow looked around himself, taking in the small cell, as well as Ichigo's battered body. Eventually his eyes landed back on the noble. A spark of recognition lit the fear-filled orbs.

He sighed in resignation. "Seems king went and locked me out. Anyway the name's Shiro, not hollow. Nice ta see ya again, oh, and I ain't gonna attack you this time so quit your worrying."

"King?"

Shiro motioned to his body, "Ya know, Ichigo? He's the ruler of our world, therefore king."

"I see. You didn't fully answer my first question. Why are you here?"

Shiro rolled his eyes as he moved to a sitting position against the rear wall, a few feet away from Byakuya. "Usually I just mess with him a bit to teach him lessons, trying to kill him and shit. Last time you and I met, I was a bit excited at getting out, not to mention he was close to dying. Pitiful wimp. Right now, it seems I've been forced to take over. Whatever was in that needle was god-awful. He started dreaming horrible things, then he completely freaked and withdrew into the deeper parts of our inner world. I was seeing the same things, until he pushed me out. So here I be. Good enough answer for ya?"

"Anyway, those fellas said that the effects should wear off in few hours. Guess I'll put up with king being a wimp before I try going back. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him for getting us stuck like this." Though it was a genuine threat, it lacked the bite Shiro intended.

Byakuya looked closer at the hollow before him, noticed how exhausted he seemed. The torture must have been worse than the hollow was letting on for him to look so worn. Every so often a shiver would wrack his body, and he would curl up tighter. The exhaustion eventually took it's toll and the hollow passed out. Looking not at all the fierce creature he normal was.

Byakuya sighed and rest his head against the wall. His eyes closed as he once again wandered in thought. He _really_ needed to find a way out, and fast.

He was once again startled from his thoughts when a weight landed unexpectedly on his lap. He snapped his eyes open and saw that Shiro had fallen over in his sleep, his head resting on Byakuya's thigh. His hand unconsciously went to the boy's forehead, for it was technically Ichigo's body. His skin was warm to the touch, a slight fever. He rubbed his fingers through the orange hair soothingly as he started a light healing kido. The hollow was still part of the boy, and apparently wasn't as hostile as he first thought. He kept the kido, and the soothing action, going until he too drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Poo. Totally forgot to think of an identity for the villain man. Perhaps he'll remain anonymous until Soul Society rescues them and investigates. We shall see. Next chapter has yet to be written, but I'm thinking it's time to dish out the worst of the tortures. I'm sorry, Ichigo! You'll be okay, I think…**

 **If you haven't already, please check out my other stories. "Drunken Nobility" is strictly yaoi, so if you're not into that, avoid it please. The more fluffy stories are "Simple Death" which I have decided to take up again, and "Found You."**

 **Oh! I just discovered a WIP story titled "Broken Hero" in my documents...I will work on that as well and upload it shortly ^.^ Enjoy fellow fanfic fans ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5: To Break

**A/N:** Yeah, updates are slowing down. Had some stressful stuff going on. Including the loss of my internet :( Anyway, here is the long awaited Chapter Five. Oh, and I've finally written myself an interesting Author Bio for my page XD Now to remember to put it up...

 **Aka-Baka Hoshi-** I haven't really thought about that till now. I am caught up with all the manga chapters, so I do know what you speak of, lol. I think I'll just keep him as a hollow in this story. Good point though XD

 **Warnings:** Some non-con ahead. I've decided I don't like writing such scenes so it skips over the more horrid stuff. So yeah, it's there but it's not. Sorry in advance Ichi….

 **I disclaim ownership of Bleach.**

…

Chapter Five: To Break

The horrifying nightmares suddenly dimmed causing Ichigo to jolt awake.

"No!" He shouted as he sat up, still only half aware. His hands fisted through his orange hair as images from his dreams lingered and mixed with his memories of what had actually happened.

A warm hand on his shoulder caused him to turn in surprise. Fear filled his eyes as he was met with the worried gray eyes of the captain.

"Byakuya? What happened? Why am I back here? I was just taken wasn't I?" He asked as he struggled to calm himself.

"You were brought back here last night." Byakuya informed the quivering teen.

"Ah. Seems whatever was in that needle was rather nasty stuff. Don't worry, Byakuya, I'm still fine." Ichigo said as he forced a smile.

"Your hollow, Shiro, was here."

Ichigo froze, his smile faltering.

"He told me what happened. False bravado is not needed here Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Heh. Yeah, well Shiro tends to exaggerate a lot. I'm perfectly fine."

"I disagree. The state your hollow was in when he arrived tells me that you are lying. What was it that you saw? Even your hollow looked fearful upon arrival. Whatever you saw, remember that they were drug induced hallucinations and not something you should burden yourself with, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's shoulders hunched as he stared intensely at his hands. When he spoke, his voice was a near whisper laced with regret.

"That's just it, Byakuya. The visions were partly true. The were memories mixed with what could have happened had Ulquiorra not intervened. During my battle above Los Noches, I died. Byakuya, I had a fucking hole blown through my chest. I was dead. Gone, but then… I wasn't. I could still hear everything. When I heard how terrified Orihime was, and how ruthless Ulquiorra was, I grew angry. That rage consumed me and turned me into a monster. I rampaged as a mindless beast of rage.

I almost killed Ishida. Had Ulquiorra not shattered my mask, I would have killed both of them. The ones I was meant to protect. If you had been there, you would understand. Hell, you'd probably look at me with the same fear Orihime and Ishida do. In the dream, I wasn't stopped. I saw them lying in a pool of blood. Killed by my own blood covered, demonic hands."

Byakuya sat in silence, absorbing what the teen had told him. He thought carefully on his next words.

"Do not belittle me by thinking I'd be so easily frightened. I have lived far longer than you or your friends and have seen my share of frightening things. Those images you saw were not the truth. As you said a moment ago, it did not turn out that way during your battle, thus you have no reason to feel guilt. Had you not turned into what you did, you would not be alive right now, nor would your friends be."

"Yeah, whatever you say Byakuya."

Byakuya opened his mouth to reply to the sullen comment, but was cut off as the door opened yet again.

However it was not the same man who came to retrieve the young shinigami. In his stead was another man. His black clothing was tight fitted, and his dark hair reached his shoulders and was neatly styled. His eyes sent chills down their spines, they were cold and piercing, yet ravenous. The man's expression was that of barely contained excitement.

"Why hello there, gentlemen! Today is my day to play. I was so hoping I'd get a turn soon." He strode forward and bent close to Ichigo, eyeing the boy like a piece of candy. He cupped a hand under Ichigo's chin. "I'm so glad they gave me such a lovely morsel."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he flinched away from the man's grasp. The man gripped his chin roughly. "Behave now, my toy, or I'll have to punish you. Well, since it _is_ supposed to be a surprise, I'll have to be a tad rough to begin with." He smirked before pulling his hand back and crashing his fist against Ichigo's temple, successfully knocking the younger shinigami unconscious.

Byakuya shook in barely contained anger as the boy was once again taken from the cell.

…

Byakuya paced in the small area the chain allowed. He _really_ needed to get a message out, to get _them_ out before Ichigo's torture worsened. He could barely use kido, and the chains holding him were too strong to break without stronger kido or zanpakuto. He made one more round before sitting and sighing in defeat as he failed to think of anything.

His mind wandered to what Ichigo had said earlier. _What_ did _the boy turn into, to make him so regretful?_ He remembered feeling an ominous reiatsu during the invasion, but was too focused on his own battle, and payed little attention to it. _Obviously it was much more powerful than that time Shiro took over during their first fight. A form strong enough to easily defeat an espada._

An idea sparked and took form. _A form strong enough to defeat an espada…_

…

Ichigo gasped as he woke to darkness. It took him a moment before he noticed the cold stone against his face, and the way his hands were painfully bound above him. Another moment passed and he realized the darkness was actually a blindfold, and that he was completely devoid of clothing.

A small thrum of panic seeped into his mind, and he tugged against his restraints. He stilled almost instantly when he felt a hand trail down his back, stopping to grip his hip.

"You really are a beautiful soul, young shinigami. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy taking every last bit of you." A voice whispered beside him.

Ichigo would have yelled insults, but his mouth was gagged, preventing all but a muffled growl. The panic that was merely a whisper, raged full force as the hand continued around to his front, and another slid down his back side.

He tugged relentlessly against his restraints, bruising and cutting his skin. His muffled pleading turned into a scream as the man pushed a finger inside him. Tears ran freely as his mind struggled to comprehend what was actually happening to him.

…

He slumped against the cold stone wall, exhausted and in pain. His wrists were completely raw, and his voice was gone from screaming. Worst of all was the burning pain down below. The man had re-clothed him once he finished, but hadn't bothered to clean anything. Ichigo shuddered as the remnants of the ordeal flowed down his legs, mixing with warm streaks of blood.

By the time they unshackled him and returned him to the cell, he was completely numb. He couldn't think, couldn't feel. Wouldn't feel, as the pain would only remind him of what just happened. He didn't want the memories to stay. He closed his eyes, as they through him to the cold floor, and desperately tried to forget.

…

 **A/N:** Good news! I have actually formed somewhat of a plot in my mind. Till now I've just been throwing words out there. Seems like it's worked so far XD

Anyway, there is hope that this story will end gracefully rather than floating off somewhere strange.

If you haven't yet, you should check out my other stories as well! I've got a couple one-shots available and am working on a couple more. Also I've started another chapter for my first story as well. Hurray!

Thanks for reading! Review. Favorite. Follow. Love ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**A/N: Sorry folks. I was plagued by a severe case of procrastination. I've had this chapter written for a while now, but didn't feel like typing it. Cause it's long, and I hate typing. Anyway here ya go. Oh, and I know I promised better revision, but yeah, not happening this time. (I will be dying over all my mistakes later if it makes you feel better)**

 **Castianamicheals:** Teehee...So glad someone saw through my scheme XD I did my best to entertain thee in this here chapter.

 **Mugetsu Nura:** Sorry...this was no where near a soon update. I'm bad at procrastinating. Here is the long awaited next chapter. I have begun chapter 7 already, so it hopefully won't be as long a wait for that update XD

No warnings this time! I think…

 **I disclaim ownership of Bleach.**

…

Chapter Six: Escape

Byakuya once again swept his gaze over the figure huddled in the far corner. He hadn't spoken at all when they threw him back in, he merely grunted at the impact before settling in a corner of the cell.

He tried several times to get the boy's attention, to ask what had happened this time around, however, Ichigo remained unresponsive, hidden in his own thoughts.

Concern etched the noble's face more so than before. He had expected the boy to return unfazed as usual, to keep bragging that he was fine when it was so obvious he wasn't. The now silent teen worried the Captain even more than the false bravado from before. He searched the figure for any injury that may have reduced the boy to such a state. Other than a few bruises on his sides, and bleeding gouges on his wrists, he seemed no worse than the day before.

Byakuya opened his mouth to try yet again when the boy lurched to the side and emptied his stomach on the floor beside him.

"Ichigo-"

"Sorry. Was trying not to do that." Ichigo mumbled hoarsely as he scooted away from the mess he made.

As he moved closer to Byakuya and away from the corner, Byakuya could see the bruises clearly.

With growing horror, he realized the marks were, in fact, hand prints. He felt sick himself as he realized what had transpired during Ichigo's absence. Anger surged within the noble at first, but he fought it back. It was not yet time to loose his anger, that would come later. Right now, he had to take care of a traumatized boy, while hopefully convincing him to follow Byakuya's plan.

He reached out to place a hand on the teen's shoulder, hoping to somehow reassure him. Ichigo saw the movement and flinched violently away before his hand landed.

"Ichigo, I'm not going to hurt you," Byakuya said quietly.

"But-" Ichigo began, looking at the noble fearfully. He could see the teen's eyes begin to glisten as he fought back tears.

Without a single thought toward his dignity, he grabbed Ichigo and enveloped him in his arms. Ichigo struggled frantically, trying to push the noble away. Byakuya only tightened his hold, successfully stilling the teen against his chest.

"Byakuya?" a quivering voice sounded.

"Hush Ichigo. I know. I know what it is they did, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from such a thing. I won't let them touch you again." He tightened his hold even more when he heard quiet sobbing coming from the boy.

A few long moments passed before Byakuya gently pushed Ichigo away so he could speak. "I've thought of a way out, or at least a way to alert Soul Society of our whereabouts. I'm afraid it's something you will be quite adverse to though. I think that if we used your strongest form, we may be able to be free of this place. Your hollow can come out as he wishes, therefore I'm sure we can-" Byakuya instantly stopped talking as he watched Ichigo's expression change from slight fear to outright horror. "Ichi-"

"I can't," Ichigo interrupted. "You don't know what that beast can do, I might kill you Byakuya! Hell if no one can stop me I could destroy everything! I can't. I don't know what will happen."

"You could also be very helpful, like you said, you don't know, neither do I. We have a chance to get out, we should take it. I am confident I could stop you if you lose control."

"I can't, I won't risk it. What's the point if we die in the process. I wo-"

" _Oh, shut up. Fucking wimp!"_ A double voice rang out as Ichigo's body stiffened momentarily and a white mask began to form. "Here the man's got a good plan going, probably our only chance, and you won't even consider it? Pathetic."

Byakuya released the teen before him as the hollow took full control.

"I can release him, if that's what you really want. You have absolutely no idea how unpredictable he can be, so I suggest you don't underestimate 'im. Zangetsu and I keep him under lock and key. Ichigo's instincts are wild, and very easily provoked. None of us will have any control once he's loose, so it's up to you to end his rampage. I suggest aiming for the mask, even a small crack if you can, that's how it ended last time."

"I see."

"You best brace yourself. I'll hold on to the chain and your collar before the transformation, maybe he'll break them. Get ready, shinigami. He's on his way out, and he's freaking pissed."

Shiro slipped his fingers under the reiatsu collar while gripping the shackle's chain in his other hand. Byakuya shifted to a crouch, prepared to dodge should an attack come his way. He watched as Shiro closed his eyes, watching for the faintest hint of change.

A flicker of reiatsu was all the warning Byakuya had, before a heavy black and red curtain crashed down around them. Byakuya struggled to keep his balance as the heavy reiatsu pressed down on him. He gasped for breath as the overwhelming power nearly crushed him. He vaguely heard the door to the cell opening and the panicked voices of their captors.

Pain bloomed around his neck as sharp claws raked across tender skin. They served their purpose as a moment later the suppressor was shattered. Byakuya jerked back and watched worriedly as the black reiatsu receded, revealing a fearsome being.

Byakuya studied the figure before him. The once warm eyes were now black holes, his skin ashen white. Sharp angled horns protruded from his head, blood red lines streaked down its face before disappearing into the hole on his chest. Fiery tufts of fur lined his collar bone, wrists, and ankles. His hands had turned into vicious claws, blacked at the tips. Long orange hair flowed from beneath the mask, slightly duller than Ichigo's vibrant shade.

Byakuya stayed as still as he could behind the owner of the crushing reiatsu, if he could nearly flatten him from just standing, he was sure the beast would have no trouble killing him.

A low growl filled the room as the being looked at the fear-stricken faces before him.

A few tense seconds passed as their captors stood in utter shock. Then the leader took a step back, while shoving his subordinates forward. "Don't just stand there, get him. We can't let them escape!"

One man hesitantly stepped forward, however before his foot met the ground, the hollow was behind him, with a claw protruding from the man's middle. Byakuya blinked in surprise at the speed the being possessed. Before anyone else could comprehend what had happened, the vanished again. Moments later, the rest of the subordinates lay on the ground, either dead, or grievously wounded.

The leader turned and bolted down the hallway, hoping to escape the same fate. Byakuya had expected the hollow to pursue the man, instead he roared angrily before bending at the waist and charging a cero between his horns.

Byakuya's eyes widened as the pressure from the death ray increased dramatically, forcing the captain to his knees. He fought to stand again as Ichigo released the energy, leaving a path of destruction before him.

He needed to end the hollow's rampage, before he got too far out of control. He began reciting the spell for his favorite kido, hoping it would be enough to shatter the hollow's mask. He stood and held his hand out as the hollow turned toward him.

Byakuya didn't waver. He kept his voice steady, even as the hollow vanished from his senses. A second later the hollow appeared right before him, wrapping it's clawed hand around his throat. He quickly pressed his hand against the mask as he finished the spell, and released the blue lightning point blank.

The hand crushing his throat tightened even more, before the hollow stilled and the mask shattered.

Byakuya gasped in relief as the pressure around his neck loosened and Ichigo's face was once more visible.

Ichigo's skin slowly regained it's color, as the boy took back control. "What's going on?"

Ichigo looked around in confusion, he took in the destruction around him before looking at Byakuya questioningly. He didn't notice until that moment, that his hand was lightly gripping Byakuya's throat. His eyes widened as he let out a strangled gasp. Beneath his hand was angrily bruised skin, marred by deep, bleeding gashes.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I know you didn't want to," Byakuya started as Ichigo removed his hand and swayed dangerously. "Don't blame yourself for my actions."

"I did it again, I'm sorry." Byakuya reached out and caught the teen as he fell, exhausted and unconscious.

"Forgive me, Ichigo." Byakuya murmured as he lifted him in his arms and flash stepped through the debris.

...

"Captain Ukitake! A hollow has been detected in the mountain range west of Karakura Town. It's an espada level signature, it may be the strongest on record!"

"Send Squads Ten and Six to investigate. It may be who we've been looking for."

"Right away sir!"

"I do hope it is them."

"I do too, Captain."

….

 **A/N: Tis done. Sigh. Not the story! Just the chapter. Forgot how exciting I made it XD I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **If you haven't already, please check out my other fanfictions! Don't forget to Review! It's very helpful, and the more you bug me the less likely I'll procrastinate. Seriously.**

 **Anyway, I feel like this story is almost over, maybe another chapter or two. Might squeeze in three.**

 **See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue

**A/N: Dearest followers, I am so very sorry for the extremely belated update. I've been having really bad wrist pains, I am a procrastinator and have not gone to the doctor at all, even though it's gotten to the point of being unable to draw/write. Shame on me. So yeah, I could hardly write much less type chapter seven of this fanfiction the past couple months. I've had this chapter floating around in my head, with no way to get it on paper or in type. Now I have pain pills, wonderful ones.**

 **I thank all you who have stuck around despite my delay.**

 **Also, since it took so long to get it typed, it might be crappy, but I don't care. It's here and that's all that matters!**

 **And now, after a seven month ( _I hate myself DX_ ) reprieve, I present to you Chapter Seven of Can't Be Broken.**

 **~Eir Sensei**

 **::Bows to the thunderous applause::**

…

Chapter Seven: Rescue

Byakuya's fast pace didn't slow until he was deep into the surrounding forest and absolutely certain they had not been followed. He glanced around the area he had stopped in, the trees were tall and numerous and the bushy undergrowth remained undisturbed by human or spirit.

Satisfied that he had found safety for the moment, he gently lowered his cargo to the ground.

Ichigo had more or less returned to his normal appearance, his hair however, remained a few inches longer than normal. His many torture wounds and scars had also returned upon his hollow release.

Byakuya found himself clenching his fists as he once again took in the bruises littering Ichigo's sides. His wrists, too, were bloody and bruised. _Probably from some kind of restraint,_ he thought as he lowered himself to the ground. He took a few steadying breaths as he settled next to Ichigo. His hands glowed as he hovered them over the teen's body, erasing first the angry, horrible bruises.

"I swear, Ichigo, those men will learn the meaning of despair. Even if I have to dirty my own hands to be sure of it." He promised in a whisper.

…

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten, surveyed the destruction before him. Tiny wisps of red and black reiatsu still clung to the debris, evidence of a very powerful, and recent hollow attack. The ground still smoldered along with the debris, from what he guessed to be a cero.

The hollow's reiatsu had a very familiar taste to it, yet the small captain could not place the familiarity. He would have continue his inspection of the strange reiatsu, but a movement of reiatsu on the far side of the facility caught his attention.

"Lieutenant Abarai, take your men and investigate the reiatsu signature over there, it may be one of the men responsible for this situation. Be cautious though, if they were able to catch two of our strongest, then they must not be underestimated." Toshiro ordered quietly.

"Right away, Captain Hitsugaya. Squad Six, follow me!"

Toshiro couldn't help the rising tension as he once again eyed the blackened rubble before him. He ordered his men to fan out and stepped toward the opening in the wall.

A soft voice calmed his frazzled nerves every so slightly while he made his way through the rubble. "I'm sure they're alright Captain. They're the two of the most stubborn shinigami I know."

"Thanks Rangiku, I'm sure you're right."

…

Byakuya stood from his kneeling position and stretched his tired body. He had been busy healing for nearly and hour before he deemed the boy before him fit for further travel.

He let out a quiet sigh then removed his haori and covered Ichigo, hiding the remaining injuries from sight. Once he was certain the boy would not freeze to death, he settled against the base of a nearby tree, content to let Ichigo rest as well as himself.

…

Toshiro stepped around yet another mound of debris, the potency of the left over reiatsu that had destroyed the side of the building, had made it nearly impossible to detect anything else. He continued making his way through the rubble until he came to the beginning, or end, of the destruction path. The room had three of four walls still intact, and was littered with several bodies.

He quickly labeled them as dead when he saw the gaping holes in their chests, the hollow reiatsu rose in wisps from the fallen men.

"Take care of the bodies, we can't just let them be. Even if they were the enemy." Toshiro instructed his squad.

A broken chain and collar lay near the far wall, he studied the signature a moment before turning to his Lieutenant.

"Rangiku."

"Yes, sir?"

"Here. What do you think?" He handed her the collar.

A look of concentration settled upon her features as she, too, felt for reiatsu. "It's definitely Captain Kuchiki's, sir, but it's nearly over-powered by the hollow's reiatsu. Do you think -"

"Don't jump to conclusions, we still haven't found them. Now we have a trail to follow. You three -" he pointed to several squad members. "Go find Abarai, tell him that we found a trail and followed it. He is to keep searching for any surviving enemies and wait at the rendezvous point if he retains any."

"Yes, sir!"

"Come, Rangiku, before the trail gets cold."

…

Byakuya startled from his light doze as a wave of reiatsu flooded the area. He was on his feet in an instant with his sword drawn, placing himself defensively over the still unconscious teen.

Several tense seconds passed, before the owner of the reiatsu appeared in the clearing. Byakuya lowered his sword as he recognized the small white-haired captain, and his lieutenant.

"Oh, thank goodness we found you! We were so worried!" Exclaimed Rangiku as she appeared beside her captain. "What happened?"

"I'll explain it all at a more convenient time. Right now, I suggest we get Kurosaki to a medic as he is still in need of healing. I exhausted my limited reiatsu to heal the more threatening wounds, but there are still more that may become worse if untreated."

Only when Byakuya mentioned Ichigo, did they notice the unconscious teen lying behind the Squad Six Captain. Worry lined both officers faces as Byakuya knelt to check on the boy.

"Of course, Rangiku, call the Fourth Squad in. They should have a team on standby, it won't take them long to get here."

"Right away, sir."

…

 **A/N: That is all I have for now, and I don't like it very much. Anyway I will be working on the next chapter with more enthusiasm since I can use my hands again. See ya then!**

 **Please remember to Review ^.^ And Favorite/Follow if you haven't yet.**

 **~EirSensei**


	8. Chapter 8: Safe

**I'm back from the dead! Here's chapter eight!**

…

Chapter Eight: Safe

Rangiku knelt quietly in the damp earth as she listened to the two captains converse quietly above her. Her graceful fingers carded gently through dirty orange hair while she infused calming reiatsu to her charge.

 _You poor, poor boy. How could anyone do this? Please be strong, Ichigo._ It had taken almost all her strength not to break down and cry when she first saw the teen's condition. Even now, her heart ached every time she looked at him. His beautiful orange hair had dulled considerably, and the bruises that still lingered, contrasted greatly with his pale complexion.

"Rangiku," She looked up and met the worried gaze of her captain. "Squad Four is ready to transport him back. Please accompany Captain Kuchiki back to Seireitei and report our current findings to the Head Captain. I'll remain here and assist Lieutenant Abarai with the search."

"Yes, sir. Please be careful."

"Yeah."

.

.

.

 **Squad Four Barracks -Soul Society**

"Captain Unohana! The recovery team returned! They've got both Kuchiki and Kurosaki."

Retsu Unohana stood quickly from her desk and walked briskly out of her office. "Take me to them, I'm assuming you have the report concerning their injuries?"

"Yes, ma'am. Kurosaki is the worst. His injuries include severe loss of blood, contusions through out his body, broken ribs, lacerations which are extremely infected, trauma to the head, open wounds around his wrists and is currently unconscious. We've yet to determine if he has any internal injures. Captain Kuchiki is extremely dehydrated, has slight malnutrition, and has minor injuries around his throat and wrist."

"Right. We'll start with Ichigo first. Meanwhile get Captain Kuchiki on some fluids."

"Right away, Captain."

.

.

.

 **Division One – Head Captain's Office**

"Report, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Yes sir. Captain Kuchiki and Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, were found and retrieved sir. They are currently receiving treatment from Squad Four.

"Squad Ten along with Squad Six, while investigating suspicious hollow reiatsu, discovered a facility in the mountains west of Karakura Town. Large traces of hollow reiatsu were found around a destroyed section of the building.

"Captain Hitsuguya ordered Lieutenant Abarai to search for survivors, while he lead the rest of the team to follow the reiatsu trail.

"A few minutes later we found Captain Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain Hitsuguya remained behind to help finish the investigation."

"That is great news. I will send word to the other Captains that they have been found. Meanwhile, you are to await your captain's return, after which we will need to receive both Captain Kuchiki's, and Kurosaki Ichigo's report. We will know how to better proceed at that time. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

.

.

.

 _Darkness. It surrounded him, completely and silently. He called out, only for his voice to be lost in the vastness._ Where am I? What was I doing? It was important... I think.

 _He moved forward, or at least tried to. He really couldn't tell._

 _A movement at the edge of his vision caught his attention. A pale figure glowed slightly, slowly approaching him._

 _He squinted, then gasped as he recognized the figure. "Byakuya?! What's wrong?"_

 _Byakuya swayed alarmingly as he shuffled closer. "Why?"_

" _What?"_

" _Why? I t-trusted you. You betrayed me. You betrayed Soul Society..."_

" _Wha? No, I haven't!"_

" _You still deny it, even in that form?"_

 _Confused, Ichigo looked down, finally able to see more than just darkness. Though as soon as he did, he wished the darkness would return. Familiar blood colored claws greeted him, his torso bone white._

" _Monster."_

" _I- didn't..."_

" _You killed me. Monster."_

 _Tears stung his eyes, he looked up intent on defending himself, for he would never- Blood._

 _Terrible gashes surrounded Byakuya's neck, thick gobs of blood flowed freely from the open wounds. There were five, in the unmistakable shape of his hollow claws._

" _No! I- Oh, god!" He lunged forward as Byakuya fell, catching the limp body just before it hit the ground._

"Byakuya!"

"Ichigo!" His eyes flew open, then closed again as bright florescent lights blinded him. "Calm down, Ichigo. I'm here. You are in the Fourth Division Barracks."

"Byakuya?" Ichigo's pounding heart calmed slightly at the sound of Byakuya's voice beside him. He opened his eyes, slowly this time, and looked around him.

Byakuya sat in a chair just beside his bed. Medical equipment beeped steadily on the opposite side. "We're really back? It isn't an illusion?"

"Captain Hitsuguya found us shortly after you broke us out. He and Lieutenant Abarai stayed behind to finish examining the facility. They should return soon."

"I broke us out?" He turned back toward Byakuya, this time looked the noble over carefully. His eyes landed almost immediately on the slightly bloodied bandages around his neck.

 _Monster._

Ichigo flinched as he recalled Byakuya's plan. His body trembled as he realized what exactly had happened.

"Oh god. Bya-" His voice shook, "I didn't mean- I'm sorry."

"Ichigo! Calm yourself." Byakuya stood carefully and set his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "It was my idea for you to use that form. My injuries are not your fault. Do not blame yourself for something I made you do."

"B-but, I could have killed you! Don't you realize that? I can't control myself when I use that form, I could have killed everyone! I almost did last time!"

"Yet you didn't. You didn't kill me, I stopped you. You didn't kill your friends, Ulquiorra stopped you. You are not invincible in that form. Stop troubling yourself over things that didn't happen. We're safe now, because you used that form. You saved us Ichigo. Now, please rest. You are not yet fully healed. Rest while you can, before they come for your report."

"Report?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ichigo, but you'll have to tell them everything. In order to condemn the men who captured us, we must give a full report. It will be used as evidence against them during their trial, and will help to ensure their imprisonment."

"Everything...even-"

"Sleep Ichigo, worry about it when you have rested."

"Alright. Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave, please."

"I will be right here."

"Thanks."

 **World of the Living – Discovered Facility**

Renji glared at the two men restrained before him. He had found them cowering in what seemed to be a surgical room. He glanced again at the sharp tools scattered around the floor. _This has to be where they had them._

"Where are they?" He said yet again, yelled more like. His anger increased as the, _creepier_ , of the two men merely smirked at him. "I will fucking hurt you if you don't answer."

"I have no idea where _they_ are. I don't know who it is you are looking for, as you haven't specified. Though if you're talking about that delightful little shinigami I devoured, then I might know who you're talking about."

"Why you-" He growled out. The sound of shunpo interrupted what would've been a very satisfying fist to jaw movement.

"Lieutenant Abarai." He turned toward the small Captain, who had arrived with the rest of Squad Ten. "We found them. They've been taken back to Soul Society. Did you finish things here?"

"You found them! That's great! These two were the only ones we found, sir. The rest of Squad Six finished up shortly before you go here. We're ready to head back when you are."

"Right then. Let's go back. Make sure those two are properly restrained."

"Yes sir."

 **Fourth Division Barracks**

Byakuya's eyes never left Ichigo's sleeping form, but his thoughts were miles away.

Every time his eyes scanned over the bandaged torso before him, he couldn't help but see ugly hand shaped bruises. Every time he remembered, his fists clenched in anger.

So far Ichigo hadn't been awake enough to fully recall what had happened, and Byakuya was gratefully, in a bitter sort of way. _At least he can get some rest, before his wounds are all but torn open again._

His fists clenched again as anger rolled through him. He stood abruptly and paced toward the window. _When I see that man again, I am going to fucking kill him. Slowly. Painfully. He'll wish he'd never even laid eyes on Ichigo._

A quiet moan drew his attention back to the slumbering teen. He moved close, and gently brushed Ichigo's hair from his forehead.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. You are safe. I'll protect you now, I swear it."

…

 **Heh. After being horrible to you guys and procrastinating for forever, I finally sat down and wrote this chapter. It literally took me half an hour. God. I'm sorry guys. XD**

 **As usual, grammar/spelling has not been checked. Cause I'm lazy like that.**

 **Hate me after you review, favorite, and follow please.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Eir**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge I

**A/n: My god. I just re-read the last chapter, to try and jump start my writing engine, and well... did anyone else cackle evil-like at Byakuya's angry thoughts? I totally just did. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how this chapter is gonna go XD I think this might end up being the last chapter? Maybe...**

Chapter Nine: Revenge

Every breath he took, was a battle to remain calm and collected. Byakuya knew if he let even the smallest sign of agitation show, Ichigo would feel it. Who was, at this moment, sitting painfully still on the bed, waiting. Waiting for the nightmarish meeting to begin.

Byakuya sighed, then winced when the slight sound of his exhale made Ichigo twitch.

He reached his hand toward the boy, meaning to gently bring him out of his thoughts.

"It's time to-" Ichigo reeled away instantly, eye's widened in fear and confusion, before he scowled and looked away.

"It's time to go, Ichigo." Byakuya whispered this time. The fear in those once strong eyes sent a sharp pain through his soul.

"Right."

.

.

.

Ichigo forced his mind blank as he followed Byakuya to the meeting hall. He tried to pay attention to Byakuya's reassuring words, but could barely hear over his pulse roaring in his ears. _Why is it so terrifying? It's not right. I shouldn't be this scared, it's stupid. Stupid. I mean, Byakuya was there and he looks calm. How does he do that? He knows everything that happened in there- No. Don't think about it yet. Just a few more steps, then some talking, then I can go back and not think about it anymore. Yeah, sounds gre-_

"We're here." _Shit! I can't, I'm not ready!_

"Ichigo. Breathe, try to calm down. I will be beside you throughout the meeting. I will start with my report, then you can fill in the details I was not there for."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I can do this."

Ichigo closed his eyes as the doors swung open. He moved forward when beckoned. Listened absently while the judges started the meeting. Answered when simple questions were directed to him. Then Byakuya was talking, telling the judges all that he had witnessed while chained in the cell. He even described their captors perfectly.

And all too soon, it was his turn.

His head spun as he tried to remember what he should be saying. The room all but disappeared as panic flooded through his veins. He could hear the judges repeating their questions, he knew he was supposed to answer, but his brain remained muddled. His thoughts trapped behind the rushing current of fear.

A hand landed on his shoulder, warm and strong. _Byakuya's here._ He focused on the steel grey eyes before him. _He's here, so it's okay._

He took a deep shuddering breath, and began his report.

 _First, what happened first? Oh yeah, they beat me..._ His voice sounded odd, as though someone else were speaking for him. _Many times. But I was stronger than them. They beat me, but it didn't work._

He kept his attention on the warm hand that rested reassuringly on his shoulder. It made it easier to focus.

 _Then, then they chained Byakuya- ah wait, Byakuya already told them that. Next, they gave me an injection. I killed my friends. No, no I didn't. It was a dream, whatever they gave me hurt a lot. It burned, then I was dreaming, it felt real though. Even now, I can't quite shake despair I felt when I saw those dreams. It still feels real._

 _I don't remember forcing Shiro out. I guess I did. That's what Byakuya said._

 _I think a few days passed after that, the effects lingered and I continued having those vivid, real dreams. But Byakuya was there for that, he's already covered most of our capture._

 _The only thing left is...is..._

The panic that he'd tampered from before raged to life. _I can't say it. God, I don't want to go back there!_

Someone called his name, he ignored it. There were hands on him. They were was gripping him roughly. He couldn't move. Cold fingers moved across his skin leaving icy trails. He shivered violently as the man whispered in his ear. Pain so much pain as he was repeatedly violated. _Stop, please stop. Don't move anymore. Please..._ Burning tears escaped passed the blindfold, he felt so very helpless. This shouldn't be happening-

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo gasped as he was none to gently slammed back to the present. Byakuya was shaking him, concern etched across his face. He was back in the meeting hall.

"What happened?" Byakuya's voice matched his worried expression.

He lifted a hand to his face as he tried to make sense of the event. Then he was pulling his hand away, his fingers damp. _Shit, now I'm fucking crying in front of everyone._

"I don't think I can finish," he whispered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, based off your report, and that of Captain Kuchiki we can see that you have not yet recovered. We will take your report as finished, but as soon as you are able, we will need at least a written account of the events that took place.

We currently have some men in custody thanks to the efforts of Captain Hitsuguya and Lieutenant Abarai. After this meeting is finished, their trial will begin. We do not require you to be here for the trial, therefore you may take your leave, both of you."

Byakuya inclined his head toward the judge that spoke. "We thank you. I'll be sure to see to it that Ichigo rests as he should."

"You are dismissed."

.

.

.

"You have been brought before us for the following charges. Kidnapping of a high ranking officer of the Gotei Thirteen. Kidnapping of the Substitute Shinigami and Hero of the Winter War. You are charged with illegal experimentation with unknown drugs, for the abuse of a human minor. You are charged with sealing a Captain's reiatsu. You are charged with rape of a human minor. Lastly, you are charged with tampering with the balance of the three worlds by using high reiatsu in the World of the Living. Evidence and testimonies have proven your guilt of these crimes.

"You are hear by sentenced to live out your days in the depths of Muken. Have you any last words?"

"Hahaha! You were too late! I got my revenge on that glory thief! It was supposed to be me that rose to glory, I had the means to end that traitor! Then Kurosaki Ichigo showed up. My clan was all but forgotten. You remember don't you? The Izumi clan was about to release their ground breaking study on biological weapons, weapons that would have made winning the war quite easy.

"We were days from being the top! Then that brat broke in, Central 46 ceased all projects they deemed unimportant. Including mine. Even after the new Central 46 was introduced, my clan remained forgotten.

"Don't you worry though. I got my revenge. I broke that little brat. I fucked him up. Quite literally, too! So lock me away! I'm satisfied. This time, don't forget my name."

"Bind him! Your sentence remains. You will be immediately escorted away from Seireitei."

"This trial is now over! Dismissed!"

.

.

.

Byakuya scowled as the black butterfly relayed the results of the trial. _He's going to Muken. That usually takes several days to reach. I have plenty of time._

"Are you sure it's alright?" Byakuya let the butterfly go and turned toward Ichigo.

"Yes. This house is well suited for peaceful recovery. You are more than welcome to stay for as long as you need. I will show you to your room. It has been a long day for the both of us, an early rest would be good."

"Thanks. I really couldn't stand to be in the Fourth much longer, and I really don't feel like talking to anyone else at the moment. Don't get me wrong, I'll be happy to see Rukia and the rest of my friends, but right now it would be too much. Going straight home didn't sound so great either. So thanks, a lot."

"Think nothing of it. Now excuse me, I am quite ready to turn in for the night. Sleep well, Ichigo."

"Goodnight, Byakuya."

.

.

.

Several hours later, a figure shrouded in black, slipped passed the gate to the Kuchiki estate.

Not a single ounce of reiatsu slipped through his expert control. No sword, nor adornments decorated the figure as he flash stepped with speed rivaling that of the Flash Goddess. His features were hidden behind a dark cloth, though he didn't care if anyone saw him. For his mind was on one thing, and one thing only.

To end the life of a monster.

…

 **A/n: I thought this was gonna be the last. Nope! Might as well finish with an even number of chapters XD**

 **Actually the reason I'm stopping is cause I'm quite literally falling asleep as I type this. So yeah, enjoy, my people. I'll thoroughly edit this story and fix all grammar mistakes when I finish it. I know this chapter will be riddled.**

 **Also, I'm sorry I didn't make the villain's back story a little more interesting. I had bigger plans, and better plans, but this is what my brain pooped out in the moment. Yeah... it definitely could have been better.**

 **Next chapter will be the end! Thank you all my wonderful followers, and all my lovely reviewers. You are my inspiration!**

 **Till next time!**

 **~Eir**


End file.
